The present invention relates generally to packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging for storing and dispensing consumable products.
The packaging for consumable or confectionery products is very important to the look, marketing and storage of the product. Very often, in addition to text on the packaging, the packaging also attempts to visually convey a message about the type of product, the taste of the product or the purpose of the product. For example, packages for cinnamon or cherry tasting products are often red, grape tasting product packaging is often purple, etc. Once the consumer has identified a desired brand, the consumer can typically choose a product based solely on the color of the packaging.
In marketing the product, packaging can convey other information besides taste. For example, certain recent gum products have been developed that have an increased minty taste and that also whiten teeth and freshen breath. The packaging for these products can be made to look like a known tooth paste housing. The consumer can thereby associate the product with its effect by simply viewing the packaging.
There are also practical facets to packaging consumable products, namely, keeping the products from being damaged during shipping, keeping the products fresh, and in certain instances providing a reusable package. Some consumable products do not require that the packaging be robust, sturdy or reusable. For example, candy bars are typically eaten in a single sitting and do not require a reusable package. Candy bars therefore tend to be packaged in thin wrappers that the consumer tears open and discards.
Other consumable products are packaged in pieces and may or may not be provided in a reusable package, as desired by the manufacturer. If it is felt that only a portion of the products may be consumed in one sitting, the manufacturer may wish to provide a box having a hingedly connected lid.
Gum products are typically individually packaged in a wrapper. When the consumer desires one of the gum products, the consumer tears open the package and removes a stick or piece of gum. While known gum wrappers are adequate for most types of gum, the gum manufacturer in certain situations desires to provide a more sterile and sealed environment for the gum products.
Known gum wrappers somewhat protect the gum from ambient conditions, but they are not airtight. Also, as the consumer removes pieces from typical wrappers, the wrappers lose integrity and deform. If, for example, the gum is heated, e.g., exposed to the sun, known wrappers do not offer significant protection if the consumer sits on the gum or otherwise applies pressure to the gum package.
It is therefore desirable to provide a product package that maintains the products in an airtight or semi-airtight compartment to preserve the products and increase shelf-life.
It is also desirable to provide products in a package that is not costly but that is robust enough not to deform when less than all the products are removed from the package.
The present invention provides an improved product holding and dispensing package and an improved method for providing, holding and storing products, especially consumable products. More specifically, the present invention provides a package having a housing, an insert and a wrapper that initially seals the housing. The housing includes an opening that enables a consumer to remove and reinsert the insert from and into the housing. When the consumer removes the insert from the housing, the consumer can remove one or more products from the insert. A compartment connected to the insert holds the one or more removed products and is constructed to hold its shape even after the product is removed. The insert as a whole maintains its shape even when the insert is partially or substantially empty. The insert in a preferred embodiment slightly press-fits or biases against a number of the walls of the housing.
To this end, in an embodiment, a package for a consumable product is provided. The package includes a housing having a pair of opposing walls and an open end. An insert slides in an out of the housing. The insert includes a plurality of compartments for housing each of the products. The insert includes a plurality of sections that can be folded over against one another, which allows the insert to be removably positioned in the housing. The insert provides a force against an inner surface of the opposing walls that causes the insert to remain at least partially inside the housing when the package is moved. That is, the insert is constructed to be biased against some of the inside of the walls of the housing.
In an embodiment, the compartment is biased or press-fit against the inside of the walls of the housing.
In an embodiment, the compartment biases or press-fits against the inside of the walls of the housing even after the product is removed from the compartment.
In an embodiment, the insert creates sufficient force to prevent the insert from falling out of the housing when the package is moved in any direction.
In an embodiment, the compartment is thin walled.
In an embodiment, the compartment is plastic.
In an embodiment, the package includes a plastic wrapper that initially seals the housing.
In an embodiment, the housing includes a closed end opposing the open end.
In an embodiment, the package includes a member attached to the compartment. The member is constructed so that pressing the compartment causes the member to rupture, wherein the consumer can remove the product.
In an embodiment, the sections are hingedly attached to each other.
In an embodiment, the insert includes a member that can be ruptured and allow at least one of the products to be removed from one of the compartments.
In an embodiment, the insert is folded when inside the housing and unfolded when removed from the housing.
In an embodiment, the compartments are located on both sides of the folded insert and are adapted to hold shape after products are removed therefrom.
In an embodiment, the compartments on either side of the folded member cooperate to bias the insert against the inside of the walls of the housing.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a package for a plurality of products is provided. The package includes a housing having a pair of opposed walls, a closed end and an open end. An insert is provided that can be removably located within the housing through the open end of the housing. The insert has a plurality of compartments that store the products. The compartments are adapted to hold their shape after the products are removed from the housing. The compartments create a friction fit between the insert and the pair of opposing walls when the insert is received within the housing. The friction fit occurs both in an initial state in which each of the products are within the compartments and in a subsequent state in which one or more of the products are removed from the compartments.
In an embodiment, the products are consumable products.
In an embodiment, the products are gum.
In an embodiment, the compartments extend from a base. The base is includes flanges that seal to the member.
In an embodiment, the insert includes a second number of compartments and a second member attached to the second compartments. The second member hingedly attaches to first member. The separate compartments form a plurality of sections of the insert.
In an embodiment, the members fold together when the insert is removed and reinserted into the housing.
In an embodiment, the walls of the housing maintain their shape after the insert is removed from the package.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for packaging a consumable product is provided. The method includes providing an open ended housing having a removable insert, wherein the insert holds the consumable product. The insert is biased against at least some of the inner walls of the housing. The method includes removing the insert from the housing and removing some of the consumable product from the insert. The method further includes reinserting the insert and the remaining consumable product into the housing so that the insert is again biased against the at least some of the inner walls of the housing.
In an embodiment, the method includes repeating the steps of removing and reinserting until all of the consumable product is removed from the insert.
In an embodiment, the method includes providing a sealed wrapping about the housing so that the wrapping must be removed before the insert can be removed from the housing.
In an embodiment, removing some of the consumable product includes pressing and rupturing part of the insert.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved package for products that is reusable.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved package for consumable products that is airtight or semi-airtight.
Further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved package for consumable products that does not deform when some of the products are removed from the package.
Moreover, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved package for consumable products that maintains product freshness and improves shelf life.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be described in and apparent from the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments.